


Angels v. Insects

by Devolucao



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devolucao/pseuds/Devolucao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny prick, it won't hurt a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels v. Insects

It's not that he takes exception to being called an idiot--Uryuu has frequently been called much worse--it's that it has to come from Renji of all people.

"Say what you will of my intellect, but at least I got the common god-damned sense not to go shooting at hornet's nests."

"I had no idea you were afraid of bugs, Abarai."

"And I had no idea your balls were bigger than your brain, Ishida."

It's gratifying to see the man so rattled, he'll admit it, now that the real danger is several kilometers behind them and smoldering. He can almost forget the frantic rabbit run his heart is currently doing, staccato feet playing his ribcage like dull chimes, as he stands. "I'll choose to take that as a complement," he grunts. "Now, if you don't mind, I have five minutes to get to a hospital."

That's time enough if he doesn't waste it weighing the alternatives: shunpo versus rankyaku. Which is faster, and just how much is his Quincy pride worth living that much longer? He has one more shot of epi left, if it comes to that.

"Dunno if anyone's ever told you this, but you're an idiot, Uryuu."

That may be, he thinks. He just may be the worlds most unequivocal fool, and he may have less than five minutes if he's about to follow through with what his idiot brain tells his idiot hand to do next. Perhaps he can blame it on the adrenalin, or the heat. It swells up inside of him until he could just burst, until he could split his skin and leap out, and he's got Renji by the arm. He's not sure what he wants to do, but Renji is.

Renji is sure he wants a fight, and responds in kind: up against the wall with a casual flick, he pins Uryuu's arms to his sides and holds him like that. His chest is surprisingly smooth against the bared points of Uryuu's collarbone, and he's thinking somewhat distractedly that none of this can possibly be real or meaningful. Renji's body isn't real. It's manufactured. It's made to feel this way, to breathe this way, and to respond this way. The sizeable lump against Uryuu's hip doesn't garantee anything but a scientifically timed release of chemicals and synthetic neurons; dumb animal reflex programmed to a big, hard 'T'. No more, no less.

He tells his speeding heart and rushing blood that even insects get confused if given the proper stimulus. To sting, or to mate, that is the question. How much longer is it, now? Three minutes? Two?

Renji's expression is cool, his hands calm, not exerting any more pressure than strictly necessary. "Why does everything have to be a fight with you?"

The insistent tightening of his throat tells him it must be closer to one. "Think you have me confused with Ichigo."

Renji laughs, chest and stomach jumping lightly against Uryuu's nervous body, and he's so tall, Uryuu sometimes forgets just how tall he is. Uryuu sometimes forgets this isn't the same shambling wreck of shattered bone and snapped tendon he'd helped shoulder home. All mass was equal in Hueco Mundo, so he sometimes forgets.

"Damn it, Abarai." When Renji crushes him against the wall, he forgets. "You're heavy."

"And you're light."

When Renji lifts him up, sudden as flight, he forgets himself.


End file.
